


Two points on a line

by adderall (taxidermy)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermy/pseuds/adderall





	Two points on a line

There were definite ways that you could let someone know that you wanted to sleep with them. Body language, wording, timing. Then, it just happened. Abrasiveness was awkward. Jigen had always taken that to be a worldwide rule. So he’d almost spit out his drink when Goemon looked him in the eyes in dead seriousness and said,

“Sleep with me.”

He couldn’t help the laughter. He was usually the one who propositioned with a hand on the small of his back or a whisper in his ear. If he knew he could just be that straightforward without breaking anyone’s toes, he probably would’ve. Goemon glared at him with knives in his eyes so he put an arm around his shoulders to reassure that he was laughing with him, not at him.

“I’m gonna need a couple of more drinks first, I think.”

After the two of them had those promised drinks, Jigen kissed him. The arm around him pushed him against his chest. He cupped a hand on his cheek. Despite his numerous scars and endless training, his skin was always so soft. Comparatively, at least. Goemon stood stiff at first but then found it in himself to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him back.

He could be spunky when he wanted to. He pushed him closer, rubbing up against him. He dug his knee into his crotch. Jigen suppressed a high-pitched yelp by clenching his teeth at that first touch.

When he pulled back, his cheeks were red and his yukata fell off one shoulder. Jigen probably didn’t look so put together himself. A sly grin colored Goemon’s face as he pulled off his jacket and practically dragged him across the room.

He could thank their lucky stars that they’d decided to drink in their shared room. Lupin was asleep but just a few steps in the hallway could probably wake him up. And who knew what sort of lip they would get if they were caught. Not that they were in any sort of danger. He could just be real nosy when he put his mind to it.

The room consisted of two twin beds. There was irony in there, somewhere. Goemon settled on the one closest to them, the two of them practically stumbling and falling on it. In good humor, they laughed, repositioned themselves, and picked up where they left off. Between kisses, Goemon focused on unbuttoning his shirt and pressing some along his neck and jawline. Jigen squeezed his ass through the open spaces of his hakama. Nice and slow-going as it was, it was too hot outside and staying in the same position for too long would probably kill him.

Goemon pulled himself back a bit. He straddled himself on top of him, holding himself up by his knees. Jigen could feel himself getting hard so he kept his hands on the small of his back so he wouldn’t stop. His fears were unfounded as he slightly jumped at the sensation of a hand on his dick, firmly stroking it through his pants. His other hand steadied itself on his chest. The skin warmed his muscles while the fingers grazed through his chest hair, occasionally brushing against his nipple. It was like a nice massage, and flattering to boot. The least he could do was return the favor. He maneuvered one of his hands from his back, past his hip, lower towards his crotch.

He was hard through his fundoshi. And yet he still insisted on ignoring his own dick and rubbing his through his pants. Insistent enough that he’d backed him up against the bed frame. But he couldn’t argue with the heat and friction of a hand rubbing him between two layers of fabric. His breath quickened. He bowed his head and clenched his teeth. Goemon knew what he was doing. Jigen began to rub his through the fabric.

It twitched slightly at the touch. He raised his hips up a bit in resistance at first, but then released a pleased sigh and went with it. He lowered his head to match his lips and caught him in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth slowly, if not a bit clumsily. Jigen didn’t really give a shit. He guided him gently until they were able to get a steady rhythm.

He groaned when Goemon finally broke the kiss and let go of his chest. Instead, his hands snaked their way to his waistband. His face contorted as he made haste to undo his pants. And thank God that he did. They were Salvatore Ferragamo and new and he couldn’t get anything on them without the stain lasting through a few washes. Though he’d only managed to get the pants and the briefs up to just above his knees. He was too lazy to wiggle everything off so he’d just have to be careful. Still, not having anything touch him for even a few seconds at this point was torture. With Goemon, patience was a virtue. He rubbed his back and neck until he could position himself and start on his cock.

Gripping at the base with one hand, massaging his balls with the other. There wasn’t much he could do but what he could was more than satisfactory. Little by little, he took as much of him as he could into his throat and jerked off what he couldn’t. In and out. His throat was hot and tight enough and it was more than fine by him. Too much altogether, maybe. He’d even taken a slight pause and just jerked him off so he could take care of his balls, too. Jigen raised his hips a bit, breathing quicker, muttering a quiet “fuck” or “shit” to himself every couple of seconds.

But Goemon was still paying practically no attention to himself. He kept both his hands at his service and resorted to squeezing the blanket between his thighs and grinding his hard-on against it. He’d been hesitant about it earlier, too, even if he was the one who’d propositioned him this time. He was torturing himself more than any normal man should. At this point, Jigen even pitied him. As Goemon was about to bob his head back up, and despite his body’s own resistance, he sat himself up a bit and exasperatedly uttered the first words he’d said in about ten minutes.

“Let me take care of you already.”

His brows furrowed. He brought himself back up and looked him in the eye. Had he ruined a process?

“I’m not finished.”

“You’re still hard. It isn’t gonna go away if you hump the blanket.”

He peered down and pursed his lip with his dick still in his hand.  

“C’mon, you’re a samurai, not a Catholic schoolboy. Let me do it.”

His face bared a bit of sweat after some careful thinking. As if he’d asked him to solve an algebra equation. When he was finished, the mathematician slowly crawled over to his side and leaned on the bed frame. Jigen kneeled between his legs so they’d have effectively switched positions. They worked together to slip off his hakama and the fundoshi to give Jigen ample space to move.

Goemon’s entire upper body was red from the heat. He strictly looked anywhere but at him now that his hard dick was out of his underwear. Jigen was still hard himself, of course, but he could finish himself off. He hadn’t bothered to put his dick back into his pants, anyways. His other arm gripped Goemon’s thigh as he went to work.

He started by making small circles with his thumb on the head. He then lowered himself and flicked it a bit with his tongue before fitting it in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, making circles with his tongue and lips whenever he’d given up, repeating the cycle. Goemon seemed to be enjoying himself well enough, face red and clenching his fingers in his hair in encouragement. He covered his mouth with his other hand and bared a few canines, jaw trembling.

He was fucking biting on his wrist again, wasn’t he? He hated when he did that. He never understood how he could logically come to the conclusion that giving yourself bite marks was less harmful and questionable in the long run than...making noises while being sucked off. Maybe he got off on it? He changed the position of his teeth from time to time. At least he wouldn’t draw blood that way.

But there was nothing he could do about it. Some habits were tough to break, no matter how bad, especially when it came to him. He briefly considered getting some lube so he could fuck his ass but ultimately decided against it. He seemed close to coming anyways. His hips slowly rose off the mattress, eyes squeezed shut, grip of his teeth visibly harder. Jigen’s own tugging got faster. He’d tried to multitask in stride but couldn’t help himself. God, he didn’t wanna come on his new pants. He should’ve just let him finish him off.

Goemon rocked his hips ever so slightly and slowly, fucking into his mouth. Seems like that spunk of his made its way back. Jigen’s mouth became more deliberate and took more of his dick in consecutive turns. The skin of his own dick was getting tight, so his stroking became more deliberate as well. His breath hitched for every second his pace changed. He was close. Goemon was too, from the way his back craned and almost dug his fingernails completely into his scalp.

Then, it was all a haze. He held his breath as he finally came. He’d shut his eyes for a few seconds but he could feel the other’s hips relax. Rushed tugs calmed down, licking slowly succeeded, quick breaths became slow. Goemon released the skin of his hand from his mouth.  Seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes, hours. They caught their breaths wordlessly and with no thought. Once he came back to reality, Jigen crawled back up to the head of the mattress.

He lifted Goemon’s chin with his thumb and finger to kiss him one more time. His eyelids fluttered as he lightly pushed back but made no effort to move otherwise. He’d exhausted him, then? Just from that? Although, it had been a long day. He was tired himself. He pulled back and slowly sunk onto the bed. Goemon followed, pulling the blanket over him and laying on his back with his arms to his sides. Jigen turned to face him.

His eyes were gently shut, his head rolling on its side. He looked at peace for once. He should try to relax more often. His wrist was covered in an assortment of his own teeth marks as if they were a bracelet. Jigen rubbed the jagged bumps with his thumb.

At least he never made himself bleed. But to have that much resistance to letting himself go...it was disappointing, if not downright ridiculous. He wondered if there was a worthwhile way to convince him that receiving pleasure or whatever it was that he had that deep-seated problem with wasn’t embarrassing and wouldn’t compromise his personality or his values. Could he  even put that into words without sounding like some sort of sissy? Maybe he could get his point across by tying him up.

Oh well. He felt something a bit wet on his lower leg. His new pants were soiled. Goddamnit. He'd probably have enough energy to be more angry about it tomorrow. Although his exhausted muscles weighed him down on the mattress, he slowly managed to get himself up and shake them off. He then politely allowed himself back into the bed.

He’d more or less thrown himself on top of Goemon. He laid on his stomach and clung onto him like a koala. His arms around his chest, head buried deep in the crook of his neck, his lips slightly brushing the sticky skin. He could feel Goemon flinch and struggle to pull the thin blanket up from between them. After moving a bit to the side to assist him, a pair of hands smoothed the blanket out and eventually rested on his back.


End file.
